


Online/Offline

by Tobinka



Category: Agraelus, Czech Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Nekecám, Pokud tohle chcete číst měli byste se nad sebou zamyslet, Tohle je hrozná sračka děcka
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: Agraelus a Radovan jsou dlouholetí přátelé.Ale jak dopadne jeden drunk-stream, když se projeví neukojená vášeň?Dozví se Radovan, co pro Agraela doopravdy znamená? Odpoví Radovan na volání svého tělesého pudu?





	Online/Offline

Byla teprve půlnoc, ale oba dva streameři, Agraelus a jeho kamarád Radovan, již pociťovali známky únavy. Páteční večer se nesl ve znamení drunk-streamu, Radovan zažíval své metaforické poprvé u Dark Souls 3. Chat byl plný podpůrných vzkazů a Agraelovi subscribeři si Radovanovo utrpení náramně užívali.  
Jenže mladý Radovan nebyl jediný, kterého sužovalo utrpení. Dnešní ráno, stejně tak jako mnoho ran předtím, se Agraelus probudil zborcen potem a s bušícím srdcem po děsivé noční můře. Každé ráno za posledních několik týdnů se budil plný pocitů, které nikdy předtím nepoznal a každé ráno musel bojovat s bolestivou erekcí, kterou působily ty hrozné sny. Nebo krásné? Ano, zdálo se mu o Radovanovi, o jeho věrném příteli. Každý týden se těšil na společné streamování víc, než na The Ringed City dlc. Takže teď, kdy každý z nich vypil celou lahev pistáciového snu a už načínal další, Agraelus trpěl.  
Radovan se k němu ve vypjatých momentech tiskl, letmé dotyky na ramenou či stehnech nevyjímaje. Omámeni sladkým nápojem, se oba chlapci odvazovali k čím dál odvážnějším přiznáním. S přibývajícím počten Radovanových smrtí přibýval i počet donatů a vzrůstalo i Agraelovo utrpení v kalhotách. Zpočátku s narůstající erekcí bojoval, ale Radovanova intoxikující vůně v jeho těsné blízkosti, Radovanův smích, který vibroval celým Agraelovým tělem a ten tělesný kontakt pokaždé, kdy se Radovan natáhl pro lahev zeleného snu nebohého Agraela porazili. Skutečnou třešničkou na dortu po tom byla otázka od jednoho ze subů.  
"Je pravda, že Radovan nikdy nedostal blowjob?"  
Agraelovi se na moment zastavilo srdce. Nikdy nebyl raději, že má masku, která zakryla jeho rudnoucí se líce. Moment, od kdy se v chatu probírali takové dotazy? Opravdu se na podobné téma bavili už hodinu?  
Agraelus se musel začít zase soustředit, ale s těsnými kalhotami to prostě nešlo. Chvíli dokonce uvažoval, že by si odešel ulevit na toaletu, ale to by znamenalo vstát z pod stolu, kde se úspešně ukrýval a Radovan by si té vybouleniny v kalhotech jiste všiml. Nezbývalo nic jiného než tiše trpět a přát si aby byl už konec.  
"Ehhh.." Radovan se zasekl, nebyl schopen na otázku chatu odpovědět, oči mu létaly ze zprávy na zprávu, jak se chat najednou zuřivě rozjel.  
Agraelus hlasitě polknul. Takže je to pravda? On nikdy nezažil slasti a strasti kuřby? Maskovaný streamer cítil své srdce v krku. Nechápal, proč mu najednou přišla představa Radovanova penisu v jeho ústech jako nejlepší nápad na světě a tento nápad poslal elektrický výboj až do Agraelovy pulsující erekce. Z jeho vyschlých úst vyšly věty. Agraelův mozek, který měl v tuto chvíli maximálně 15 FPS nebyl schopen zaznamenat, co vlastně řekl, jen sledoval, jak se mu hýbou ústa.  
Radovan se jeho slovům hlasitě zasmál, chat se zaplnil emotikony a na hloupý dotaz se zapomnělo. Tedy, Agraelus na něj nezapomněl. Vlastně nedokázal myslet na nic jiného. Bylo to přesně to, po čem ve svých snech toužil, ale v jeho můrách ho Radovan odmítl a opustil ho.  
Hodiny na stěně nemilosrdně hlásili jednu hodinu ranní, čtyři lahve Pistáciového Snu stály prázdné na zemi pod stolem. Byl čas ohlásit konec streamu, nebo minimálně konec hraní. Agraelus byl zrovna uprostřed historek z posledního koncertu AC/DC když Radovan, který seděl rozvalený v křesle zahlásil, že už to dál nezvládne. Smutně složil ruce do klína a začal se Agraelovi omlouvat, že už v tomhle stavu Dark Souls hrát nezvládne a jestli by nemohli dělat něco jiného. Tón, kterým to řekl se Agraelovi zaryl do uší.  
„No, tak proč ne." Agraelus se opile usmál pod maskou a přejel Radovanovi rukou po stehně, pod stolem. Radovan nadskočil, ale nic neřekl.  
V chatu se zvedla vlna nesouhlasu a protestů a tak je Agraelus začal uklidňovat příslibem dalšího streamu v další večer. Zatímco mluvil, stále hladil Radovanovo stehno pod stolem, a Agraelovi se zdálo, že Radovan se pod jeho rukou třese. Vlastně ani moc nepřemýšlel o tom co dělá, všechen ten pistáciový sen v jeho organismu teď útočit na jeho játra.  
Rozloučení s fanoušky bylo krátké, a sotva stihl vypnout kameru, když v tom mu Radovan začal stahovat masku z tváře.  
„Agraeli..." Vzdychl a nahnul se blíže Agreolovu dotyku.  
„Hele vole...je to pravda s tím blowjobem?" Zeptal se Agraelus narovinu.  
Radovanova tvář vypověděla vše. Agraelus zaryl prsty do Radovanova svalnatého stehna a posunul se k němu blíže. Hleděli si do očí několik dlouhých vteřin, než Agraelus spojil jejich rty.  
Radovan chutnal po pistáciích a mužnosti a v moment kdy vzdychl a otevřel své rty, Agraelův zkušený jazyk pronikl dovnitř. Radovan se ho nezkušeně snažil líbat zpět, očividně neznechucen, ba naopak, vzrušen.  
Agraelus zajel rukou až do Radovanova rozkroku a čekalo zde na něj zajímavé překvapení. Radovany kraťasy se napínaly pod jeho pulsující chloubou. Jakmile se Agraelus dotkl onoho místečka vzrušení, Radovanovy boky vystřelili jeho ruce vstříc a oba v tu chvíli zavzdychali do polibku. Agraelova vlastní erekce už o sobě dávat znát mokrou skvrnou na džínách.  
Protože činy dají za tisíc slov, Agraelovy rty plynně přešly na Radovanův krk, zanechávajíc za sebou fialové flíčky lásky. Radovan se stále třel o Agraelovu ruku a začal svého kamaráda hladit ve zlatých vlasech. Dřív, než stihl zareagovat, Agraelus mu mistrně rozepínal pásek, a začal se probojovávat do trenek.  
Radovanova erekce byla sametově hebká a horká na dotyk. Při kontaktu kůže na kůži Radovan hlasitě zavzdychal. Bylo to úplně jiné než když si honil sám, Agraelovy dlouhé prsty ho dráždily u kořene a masírovaly varlata.  
Židle vydala tiché zavrzání, když se Agraelus předkláněl dolů. Letmý polibek pod pupík, potom kousnutí do podbřišku a Radovanův žalud se leskl s vlhkou předzvěstí očekávání. Bylo těžké určit, čí slastné vzdechy byly hlasitější, když Agraelus poprvé přejel jazykem po Radovanově lesklém růžovém žaludu, zavzdychali oba. Ani jeden z nich nikdy nic podobného necítil. Agraelus jazykem obkroužil špičku tvrdého údu a po té ho celý pojmul do úst. Radovanova reakce byla nečekaná, nehty zaryl Agraelovy do vlasů a boky se snažil dostat se hlouběji do toho mokrého tepla Agraelových rtů. Agraelus se snažil potlačit dávivý reflex, jakmile ho začal ten dlouhý pyj tlačit v krku.  
„Agraeli! Och!" Zavzdychal Radovan, načež se Agraelus odtáhnul. Radovan mu věnoval zmatený pohled.  
„Ne. Pro tebe jsem Vojtěch..." Agraelus se láskyplnně usmál a opět přisál své rty na lahodný nástroj před sebou.  
Radovan se začervenal a opět hlasitě vydechl. Agraelův zkušený jazyk dráždil jeho uzdičku, zatímco prsty masíroval varlata. Druhou rukou přitom šimral Radovana v jeho medově zlatavém porostu z těch nejjemnějších chloupků.  
„Vojto..." Radovan vzdychal. „V-Voj-to"  
Radovan začal Agraela agresivně tahat za vlasy, pravděpodobně ve snaze odtáhnout ho dál. V zápětí Agraelus pochopil proč. Radovanova varlata se vzepjala a jeho krk se naplnil slaným sémem za líbezného zvukového doprovodu.  
Když všechnu tu tekutou krásu Agraelus spolykal, laškovně si olízl rty a na Radovana se zazubil.  
„Vojto." Radovan vydechl.  
„Tak a teď už nikdo nemůže říct, že jsi nikdy nedostal blowjob!" Agraelus se zazubil.  
„Vojtěchu." Radovanův tón byl neurčitý.  
Agraelus se na něj nechápavě podíval.  
„Tys....nevypnul stream." Radovan ukázal na obrazovku Agraelova počítače. Kamera byla sice vypnutá, ale všichni, kdo na streamu zůstali, slyšeli všechno, co se v temném pokoji odehrálo.  
Zářivé tlačítko ONLINE zářilo v pravém rohu obrazovky. ONLINE. Agraelův úsměv stuhl v kamennou tvář. Během vteřiny vytrhl počítač ze zásuvky a místností se rozhostilo hrobové ticho, jen Radovanovo ostré dýchání ho rozhánělo do prázdných rohů.  
„Přijdeš o všechny suby...o donaty...Vojtěchu..." Radovan konečně vydechl.  
„Nezáleží mi na nich. Nechci suby, nemusím mít donaty, chci jen tebe." Agraelův podmanivý tón Radovana obměkčil.  
„Jak...dlouho?" Opatrně se zeptal.  
Agrealus se uchechtl.  
„Já ti ani nevím. Vždycky když honím, tak stejně nakonec myslím na tebe. Nevím jak dlouho." Začervenal se.  
Radovan se na něj smutně podíval, ale nic neřekl.  
„Vem si mě, Radovane, chci tě." Vydechl Agraelus a jeho drsný hlas opět probudil Radovanův pyj k životu.  
Přesunuli se na pohovku, teď, bez nechtěného publika, se jejich rty opět spojily ve vášnivém polibku. Jeden druhého zbavovali oblečení s nezvyklou něžností. Brzy byli oba dva jako v rouše Adamově, zapleteni jeden do druhého na proleželé pohovce.  
„Vojto..." Vzdychl Radovan, když se jejich bujaré chlouby dotknuly.  
Agraelus neměl šanci nijak odpovědět, mezi rty se mu draly Radovanovy prsty. Energicky je olizoval a slinil. Po chvilce je nahradil Radovanův jazyk, zatímco se nasliněné prsty dobývali do pevnosti Agraelových půlek. Prostředníček pak pronikl přes brány Agraelova těla dovnitř, do teplé a těsné komory. Agraelus hlasitě vzdychl. Nebylo to pro něj nové, občas to zkoušel sám, ale s Radovanem to bylo unikátnější než sběratelské edice Zaklínače 1.  
Když Radovan pronikl dalším prstem, Agraelus málem překročil poslední schod. Chytl Radovanovu ruku za zápěstí a odtáhl ji pryč.  
„Chci tě." Vzdychl znovu.  
Radovan neváhal jedinou vteřinu. Několika dlouhými línými pohyby podráždil vlastní erekci a začal žaludem tlačit na onu bránu Argonathskou. Agraelus se prohnul v zádech a pomalu tlačil proti dychtivému pyji. Bolest pro něj nic neznamenala.  
Radovan byl ochromen těsným teplem, které ho nyní objímalo uvnitř Agraelova těla. Neváhal ztrácet ani minutu, pevně uchopil to sladké tělo pod sebou do rukou a sebevědomě trhnul boky. Vzdechy a mlaskání v pokoji doplnily tuto slastnou symfonii tóny váčků lásky narážejících na Agraelovy sněhově bílé půlky.  
Radovanův tvrdý meč mužnosti tříštil Agraela na kusy, oba ztraceni v milostném opojení, rty v harmonickém tanci.  
Kruh tělesného propojení se uzavřel, Agraelus s hlubokým výkřikem potřísnil svou i Radovanovu hruď svým bělostným odvarem touhy. Celé jeho tělo se otřásalo v ukojeném chtíči. Elektrické výboje z útesu shodily i Radovana, jež svým hedvábným elixírem obarvil stěny Agraelovy vnitřní svatyně.  
Jako Ying a Yang, jako dva akordy milostné loutny, spali ve vzájemném objetí až do úsvitu.  
„Takže, zase od osmi, jdeme Online?" Usmál se Radovan, když se probudili.  
„S tebou už nikdy offline nebudu." Agraelus se usmál a stáhl ho zpět do své náruče a hladově ho políbil.  
KONEC.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_A7KcXfod_s&t=2s
> 
> Tady to máte načtený, LOL


End file.
